


梦世界 Éclore

by Eulen



Category: Ruina 廃都の物語 | Ruina: Haito no Monogatari (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulen/pseuds/Eulen
Summary: 阿贝里昂，希冯，艾梅克陷入了梅罗达克梦的世界。
Relationships: 艾梅克/梅罗达克, 阿贝里昂/希冯
Kudos: 1





	1. 0

“这个世界有问题。”

“如果我说，这个世界只是一个梦境，你、我，都只是梦中的人物。你会怎么说？”

“我要逃出去，你要一起来吗？”

Éclore/Fake Empire 0

“这个世界的人口在肉眼可见地增加。回想一下，一个星期前这里有形成村庄吗？”希冯质问阿贝里昂，为了说明一个浅显易懂的道理动作夸张。

“唔……我倒是没觉得有什么毛病。”阿贝里昂啃下一小口白薯，向热气腾腾的块根吹气，把它在双手间快速交换着，“煮白薯确实挺好吃的，你不试试吗？”

“不，这完全不是重点！”希冯的拳头重重地砸向桌子，木板连同其上铁盘跳了一下。“你仔细地想一想，一个星期前，这里绝对还没有形成小村庄，有这家……酒馆。那时候只有几户人家！人是可以这么快速地增殖的吗，人是兔子吗？等等，这个世界没有兔子！”一只兔子忽然出现，从桌面另一端蹦跳过来。“看吧，果然有问题。”希冯说。

阿贝里昂点点头，继续吃白薯，使他的点头更像是敷衍。

希冯继续说下去：“一个月前，甚至连几户人家都没有！整个世界只有我们四个人！这难道不奇怪吗？人难道可以凭空产生？甚至某种程度上，这个世界可以为你随心所欲地改变。除了梦境再无别的解释。比如，你吃白薯给钱了吗？”

阿贝里昂喝了一口刚送上来的淡啤酒：“……嗯，确实。但如果这就是这个世界的秩序呢？”

“荒谬的秩序无法诞生我这个智慧的集合。正如我刚刚所说的，我要去寻找这个好笑梦境的出口，前往世界的边缘。这是这个世界唯一不能满足的愿望，也就是它逻辑的漏洞。”

阿贝里昂抿了抿嘴：“有意思，我加入了。”

“具体一点地说，这个世界是梅罗达克的梦境。一旦我告诉你这句话，你就会发现其实你的脑海中早就有了这个信息。它就像常识一样存在，甚至让你理所应当地忽视了它。”希冯说，“世界的最初四人——你，我，艾梅克，梅罗达克。而唯一沉睡的梅罗达克就是梦的源头。也许这就是没法叫醒他的原因。我们都只是梦的一部分——这也存在于你的常识中。”

艾梅克听了希冯的话之后微笑，说：“我是别人的梦，又有什么关系呢？我知道梅罗达克就是梦的根源。事实上，没法唤醒他可能还有一个原因，那就是他同时在梦里陷得最深。在此处的沉睡着的，只是梅罗达克留下的背影。”

沉睡的梅罗达克双目紧阖，显得美丽、宁静而奇特。

“……但是又有什么关系呢？”

正当希冯拉着阿贝里昂往梦的浅层拼命游去的时候，艾梅克抚了抚膝上睡着的梅罗达克的头发，轻声在他耳边说：“没关系，你继续梦吧。用你的梦造就我。”


	2. 1

「叛国者希冯及其同党阿贝里昂

弑神未遂罪、叛国罪、泄密罪、玷污圣域罪、忤逆神之罪、传播邪说罪

极其危险！谨慎接近！

提供线索者或抓捕者重赏」

Élore/Fake Empire1 

披着斗篷的人影在嘈杂分人群中快速挤出一条小道，抛洒着传单。其后一群黑衣者训练有素地追赶着，猛地推开惊叫的行人，企图逼近着人影。纸片在人们头顶飞舞，有人好奇地接。黑衣者在逼仄推搡的人群中寸步难行。眼看人影就要消失于人海——嘭。烟雾散于枪口，喧闹霎时寂静。高举着黑色的手枪，一颗子弹从那出发炸裂于上空，黑衣者其一鸣枪示警。

“不许捡传单，不许阅读传单，让开。”音量不大的诡异之声响起，却比枪声更加渗人，“否则下一颗子弹穿透的将是某个不幸运的脑壳。”

明明方才早已填不下再多人的街道被恐惧攥紧，像是被挤压的海绵，愣是把人群压出通道来。列列黑衣者像是黑色的水流一般鱼贯而行，继续追杀企图藏身于人海中的通缉犯。

子弹炸裂于地面。“谁也不许带走任何一张传单，否则杀无赦。”

斗篷的人影像鳗鱼一样溜出因为枪声混乱的人群，钻进小巷。可他还没得意多久，黑衣者马上又追了过来。枪声响了，他却精巧地躲过了，瞬间移进另一条岔道。在迷宫般的小巷中里抓一只老鼠要有多难！它神出鬼没，看起来早已将整片区域熟稔于心。它游走，就像在家中游荡。在你即将收紧手心时滑走，像一滴液体！

但并非没有解决的方法。只要向每一条迷宫的岔路都灌满，它必会无路可走。开过枪的黑衣者伸手号令。黑色而粘稠的液体灌进贫民窟的每一个罅隙，毫无方向可言，总地却确实逼近了逃亡的猎物。

人影被堵截于死路。他四周黑衣者几乎满溢而出。执枪的黑衣者忽然临于他面前，几乎像是被传送而来：“束手就擒。”

人影忽然大笑了，兜帽滑落下来，红色的头发就像是火焰，在昏暗而被黑液拥堵的小巷中燃烧：“我能说句遗言吗？”

“逮捕他。”并没有得到理会。

红发少年露出遗憾而无奈的表情，自顾自地用魔杖指了一下自己喉咙，他的音量一下子变得震耳欲聋：“世界是虚假的；坐在王位上的神不过是人偶；真正的创造者在沉睡，我们是不过他的一个梦。”

“罪人，你竟敢对陛下如此不敬！”

“愚蠢的走狗们自然是看不透真理的。”少年举起双手，“这就是我要说的全部遗言。”

见通缉犯忽然放弃抵抗，黑衣者反而有些踌躇了，在停滞片刻后，他们扑向少年。

——下一秒满溢的黑衣者被尽数炸飞，就像敲击鼓面时飞起的胡椒粒，散落于地。

“……阿贝里昂。”

“……希冯。”

“来得太慢了。”

“来得早，你就没机会在这么多稳恒者面前进行你的演讲表演了。”

“嗬，也是。”希冯毫不在意地越过被称为稳恒者的黑衣人的尸身，一脚踩在还微微颤抖的其中一人头上，他挣扎着要去够地面上的枪。

“我忘了说明，”希冯笑着加重了脚上的力道，抽出法杖指着他的头，“这一句遗言不是我的，是你们的。”咒文放出，兀自颤抖的黑色水面彻底停止了冒泡。

“精彩的演讲。”白发少年评价道。

红发少年嗤笑起来：“你明明就根本不信我的理论，为什么还来配合我？”

“嘿，嘿。我可不像稳恒者之类的一样反对你的理论，我只是不全部接受而已。这属于学术分歧，好吗？”阿贝里昂说，“而且，我觉得击败追杀的稳恒者……”

“用你的话来说，怪有趣的，是吗？”希冯打断了他的话，“少点玩，早点到。虽然没有你，我也能全部打败他们。”

“行吧。去吃甜品吗？”

“走啊。现在得要给钱了，您有吗？”

“这地上趴的不都是吗？”

两人走出小巷，首都阳光灿烂。

世界的秩序正在被逐渐建立，犹如屋顶排列整齐闪着光的瓦片。已经不能再随心所欲地梦想成真。世界被已有的概念建造出骨架，开始逐渐超越，创造新奇。体现出最坏的一点即为必须要用钱才能买东西。而也有意想不到的好处，比如，终于能吃到没有吃过的甜点。

“我虔诚向神祈祷，稳恒者不要打断我吃这一块蛋糕。”希冯说。

警察、军队，国家暴力，世界秩序维护者的具象即为稳恒者。黑衣是他们的特征，没有谁知道他们帽子底下是什么。

“具体是哪一个呢？一个是傀儡，一个睡得像死木，哪一个都不能保佑你。”阿贝里昂说。

“随便哪一个，能让我吃上甜食的那一个。”

“为了感激神的降临，今天的第一件甜点免费哦！”

两人望向甜点店窗外簇拥着神的游行队伍，露出了惊喜的表情。

“算今天确实是'神'的幸运日，刺杀行动取消。”希冯小声说。

“那也的确不是真的神，不是么？刺杀他没有什么实质性的用处。”阿贝里昂指出。

“至少可以让愚蠢的民众知道他们的神是能被杀死的赝品。”希冯说。

两个法师都心知肚明，梅罗达克是世界不为人知的根源和创造者。他被稳恒者们保护起来，以维护梦的世界的稳定。

而世界最初的另一人，艾梅克，而今应该称其为大主教。他在游行的彩车上，身着仪式用的华服，自上而下看犹如一朵金丝珐琅的百合。两个法师站在楼顶上看着彩车徐徐驶过，彩屑和花瓣纷飞。面无表情地，法师们将另一些传单散入欢乐的空气中。

“这边有够这家伙和他的狗们忙一会了，赶紧走吧。”

希冯和阿贝里昂继续向世界的边缘奔去。

而艾梅克陪在梅罗达克身边，安抚他的精神。如果作为根源的梅罗达克情绪出现波动，世界也会有相应的破坏发生。艾梅克之所以被稳恒者们奉为大主教一般的存在，正是因为他是唯一一个能做到这点的人。而艾梅克后来发现，自己甚至仍然可以篡改梅罗达克的梦境，只是不能让他醒来。


End file.
